Beyblade Metal Revolution
Beyblade Metal Revolution (known as Metal Fight Beyblade Revolution in Japan and ベイブレードメタル革命 or Beiburēdometaru kakumei in Japanese), is a Japanese/American anime & manga series and is the 5th season of the metal saga after Beyblade Shogun Steel. It takes place in Metal Bey City, Japan (on another planet than Earth called Co:pern:ica) in late 2014 and early 2015. The series will introduce a new system called the "Neon FX" system with new inverted glowing colored bey parts, spinning stadium, and a new way to store you're beys and launching systems called a bey gauntlet. All the beys now come with string launchers with handles that are the color of the bey's element. For more info about the toys see "BMR Official Toyline". This is the longest season in the history of beyblade. As it has a total of 62 episodes, Hasbro will change the tracks and tips to make them weaker just like they did with the 4D beys. The storyline will start with a survival battle on a new island and will also introduce teams from "The Legacy of IT Bladers" Music Video theme: Hey Brother by Avicii Opening: Gan Gan Revolution Go Shoot! Ending: Stars across the Dawn by the Backstreet Boys Licenser: Nelvana/ Sun Rights (formerly D-Rights) Protagonists: Battle Bladers Main protagonist: Gingka Haganei (character) Antagonists: the DNO and the Nemesis gang. Main antagonist: Doji and Rago number of episodes: 70 succeeded by: Beyblade Zero-G preceded by: ???????????? setting: a high school (in a city in the middle of a vast, sonoran desert) Movies released: Beyblade Metal Revolution: Legacy of Diablo Nemesis World Championship Teams The teams from Beyblade Metal Masters come back with a new title and better evolved Beyblades! A survival Tournament ensued at CompTIA island, earning the team to win overall with skill and power. Every team has thier title changed to a new one and even a brand new team from "The Legacy of IT Bladers" join in! Galaxy Flame (Japan; Gan Gan Galaxy) Leader: Gingka Haganei Second in command: Masamune Kadoya Third member: Tsubasa Ootori Substitute: Yu Tendo Supporter: Madoka Amano Sheng Zai Shilli (China; Wang Hu Zhong) Leader: Dashan Wang Second in command: Chi-Yun Li Third Man: Chao-Xin Mao Substitute: Mei-Mei/ Wesley Lau Wei Zhong Chryasor (Europe; Excalibur) Leader: Julian Konzern Second in command: Wales Third member: Sophie Substitute: Klaus Belvy Navet (Russia; Lovushka) Leader: Aleksei Second in command: Nowaguma Third Member: Lera Substitute: none Team manager: Anton Raging Fang (Africa; Wild Fang) Leader: Kyoya Tategami Second in command: Nile Third Member: Demure Substitiute: Benkei Hanawa (Aka Masked Bull) Mortem Rio (Brazil; Garcias) Leader: Ian Garcia Second in Command: Argo Garcia Third member: Selene Garcia Substitute: Enzo Garcia Cosmic Starlight (USA; Starbreakers) Leader: Damian Hart Second in Command: Jack Third member: Zeo Abyss Substitute: Faust/Toby Team manager: Dr. Ziggurat New Horizons (CompTIA Island; Data Bladers) Leader: Wesley Bryan Second in Command: Chris Rimmer Third Member: Jeremiah Kilgore Substitiute: Miranda Bryan Supporter: Melissa Mercado City College (CompTIA Island; Flame Bladers) Leader: James Howard Second in Command: Raiden Kaishatu Third Member: Suzanna "Zayna" Morrison Substitute: Esther Fike Nemesis Nebula (DNO and Nemesis gang teamed up) Leader: Rago Second in command: Pluto Third member: Doji Substitute: James Howard (joins in later after uncovering them during the survival tournament) Results of the World Championship Survival Tournament Here is the result of the tournament taken place at CompTIA Island. Two members from each team are chosen to create a battle pair and battle other team pairings in order to get the most points as a satisfying result. This happened during episodes 30-35. 1. FENG HUANG (Da Xiang and Wesley; Team Sheng Zai Shilli) with 7,390 points 2. STAR PAINTERS (Damian and Jack; Team Cosmic Starlight) with 6,250 points 3. SOARING WING EAGLE (Gingka and Tsubasa; Team Galaxy Flame) with 6,245 points 4. SWOOPING FALCON LION ROAR (Kyoya and Nile; Team Raging Fang) with 5,369 points 5. UNICORN'S SONIC WAVES (Masamune and Yu; Team Galaxy Flame) with 4,390 points 6. WOLF'S HOWL ON EAGLE WINGS (Chris Rimmer and Melissa Mercado; Team New Horizons) with 3,560 points 7. GREEK KNIGHT WHALE'S HOPE (Julian and Wales/Sophie; Team Chryasor) with 2,450 points 8. RIVER BEAST'S MIGHTY SPEAR (Ian and Argo; Team Mortem Rio) with 1,360 points The New evolved Beyblades- faster and better. To the see the full list of Beys, launchers, and stadiums, please click the link below: BMR Official toyline Development and Final Production Story and animation coming soon! Beys for sale coming soon! However a fan guide to the series is currently in progress and will be avaliable for download! :D Legal 'Copyright 2014-' Falco276 Characters and ex World Chamionship Team names belong to Takafumi Adachi/ MFBB project/ TV Tokyo/ D-Rights Team Members from CompTIA Island (New Horizons, City College, St. Leo University etc.) belong to Falco276 (me) Some Beyblades listed in the "BMR Official Toyline" belong to various authors on this site. Credit is given. Category:Fanmade Beyblade Systems Category:Fanmade Beyblade Series